This invention relates to, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved frame used in stabilizing plastic corner siding, and a method for using the frame.
Siding, or covering material, is sometimes placed over existing wood on the exterior of a building structure. The strips of siding protect the wood from the elements and prolong the useful life of the building.
Shown in FIG. 1 is a plan view of a prior art strip 20 (see FIG. 2) of corner siding formed of vinyl polymer material. The corner siding strip is typically placed in a vertical position on each of the corners of the building structure, with free ends 21 being fastened to the building by tacks or the like. The free ends 21 may be formed having vertical slots (not shown) to allow easy fastening of tacks. Corner 25 faces outward, and is flanked by exterior faces 24. Areas 23 are U-shaped to produce exterior channels 22. The ends of strips of siding are disposed in the exterior channels 22 and are fastened to the building structure.
The cooperative effort of two workers typically is required to affix the corner siding to the building. One person must hold the corner siding to the wall while the other person tacks the corner siding to the building. Even with the cooperative effort of two workers, the corner siding strip may assume an irregular shape, leaning toward one wall or the other wall of the building. Should this occur, the channels 22 may assume an irregular shape, which not only detracts from the attractiveness of the siding but may increase the difficulty of inserting ends of siding strips within the channels 22.
The prior art has provided blocks of material which may be inserted between the building and the corner siding strip. While such blocks help to minimize unwanted leaning, the blocks themselves must be transported to the workplace, raised against the building corner, and supported while the corner siding is tacked to the building walls. The blocks then must be removed if they are not to remain permanently between the building and the corner siding.